1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2008-36058 discloses an imaging apparatus which images a vein image of a living body for biometric identification. As shown in FIG. 9, the imaging apparatus of JP-A-2008-36058 includes a light sensing section 92 with a plurality of light sensing elements 921 arranged thereon, a lens array 94 including lenses (micro lenses) 941 corresponding to the respective light sensing elements 921, and a light shielding layer 96 interposed between the light sensing section 92 and the lens array 94. The light shielding layer 96 is constituted by a light shielding plate-like member, and has a structure in which an optically transparent light transmitting section 961 is filled to a cylindrical opening section corresponding to the respective light sensing elements 921.
However, the technique of JP-A-2008-36058 has a problem in that the light shielding layer 96 has a complicated structure. If a substrate formed with a light shielding layer of a thin film type having opening sections for the respective light sensing elements is used instead of the light shielding layer 96 of JP-A-2008-36058, the configuration is simplified, but there is a problem (hereinafter, the phenomenon is called “beam crosstalk”) in that light from outside the lens reaches the light sensing elements corresponding to the respective lenses.